


Bodyguard

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Model! Kirk, and not an augment, because he is really John Harrison, sort Of Khirk But not really, yes I stan Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie gets told she’s gonna have a bodyguard now that she’s a successful model. She’s not happy—until she meets the guy.





	Bodyguard

Khirk Bodyguard 

 

“Is this really necessary, Chris?” Jamie Kirk asked her stepdad. She loathed the thought of having an entourage and didn’t feel a bodyguard was necessary, but her mom and Chris had been firm. 

“Yes,” Chris replied decisively, the look in his eyes that told Jamie further arguments would be useless. “I’ve thoroughly vetted this man and he’s very good at what he does.” He beckoned to the tall, silent man in the corner, who cautiously stepped forward. 

“Jamie, this is John Harrison, your prospective new security. John, this is Jamie Kirk.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” came a surprisingly deep, velvety voice that made Jamie swallow and stare dumbly at him for a second.

“Uh……. pleased to meet you, too.” she managed, shaking his hand. John Harrison was a tall, dark haired specimen with a striking narrow face and wide set blue green eyes. He wasn’t huge, but looked very well toned and not someone to mess around with. The British accent was a plus, as well. Suddenly, Jamie didn’t mind having a bodyguard much anymore.

“So, Mr. Harrison,” she began smoothly, looking him over approvingly. “How long have you been in the business?”

“Ten years, Ms. Kirk,” he answered promptly. “No one has laid a hand on one of my clients yet.”

This could have come across as bragging, but he said it merely as a matter of fact, so she took it for what is was: he was VERY good at what he did. 

“Impressive,” she continued with a smirk.”I doubt you’ll get much action working for me, but it’ll make Chris feel better knowing I’ve got someone watching my back. He thinks now that I’m a model, I’ll instantly get inundated with crazy stalkers.”

“In this day and age, I have unfortunately found one can never be too careful,” Harrison said. “I will do my utmost to make sure you are never threatened in any way.”

“I believe you,” Jamie said with a smile. “But please, call me Jamie.”

“If you will call me John,” he responded graciously, his cat like eyes regarding her with interest. Good gracious, he was stunning. She would have a hard time resisting the urge to flirt. Hearing Pike’s exasperated sigh in the background, she grinned. If it would annoy him, she would add “flirting with hot bodyguard” to her to do list. 

“You’re totally hired.” she told John.


End file.
